


We're the Same

by Cora_knight_of_breath



Series: Haunted [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cora_knight_of_breath/pseuds/Cora_knight_of_breath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the kid who was always wearing sunglasses and a stoic expression. He did not care if people made jokes or laugh. He would not join them. He figured he was the only kid who would do that, but then a girl transferred to his school from Dallas. </p><p>[Basically a one-shot I wrote for myself on my 16th birthday]</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're the Same

He was the kid who was always wearing sunglasses and a stoic expression. He did not care if people made jokes or laugh. He would not join them. He figured he was the only kid who would do that, but then a girl transferred to his school from Dallas. She had dull green eyes and dirt blonde hair. There was always an expression of boredom or disgust clear on her face. She had the look of putting thought into her clothes, but some days she clearly did not. She worked alone in her classes and ate alone at lunch. She was just as detached as he was.  
He never would have thought of talking to the new girl, but then he saw her in his apartment building. She was just wandering the halls, as if lost.  
"Are you lost?" he asked.  
She looked up from the ground as if snapping out of a daze. "Ah, no. I live here." Her voice was polite, almost like a melody but with a spoken under-tone.  
"In the halls?" He normally would not have joked, but he thought it would be something cool to say.  
She laughed. It had its desired affect. "I live on the top floor."  
"Same. I was just headed back."  
"Mind if I join you? It's about time I head back anyway."  
He just gave a nod. A gentle smile touched her lips. They climbed the levels in silence, but the girl's panting made it obvious that she wished the elevator was operating. She did not complain once, though, and she turned down hi offers to take a break. Finally, they got to the top level. He was not phased but she was out of breath.  
"I live here," she said, pointing to a door the the right.  
He pointed to the door across from hers. "I live here."  
She smiled a bit wider, her breath coming more evenly. "I'm Lily Collins."  
"Dave Strider," he said.  
Lily knocked on the door of her apartment. It was opened by a dark-haired woman.  
"How was your friend's house?" she asked.  
"It was fun."  
That was Dave's first glance at the lie that Lily lived.  
Over the next year they became close. Dave learned that Lily often hid around the apartment building because her mom thought she waas spending time with her friend. Her friend was actually someone she had made up.  
"I live a lie at school and at home. Only my online friends understand me."  
Dave definitely understood that. Lily was his only offline friend. Of course, he was also her.  
Finally, April 13 came along. He wanted to spend more time with Lily, sure, but he would not. He had to play the game. He did not understand all the details, but at the same time...he did. As the meteors rained down around the city, he knew that entering the game would be the only solution.  
He could hear people screaming and rushing to leave the building, but he was doing nothing. Well, technically he was trying to enter the game. He narrowed his focus around getting the egg, but he could not help but notice as he fell that Lily was standing in the street. She was watching him. She started running down the street, back to the building as the world turned white, but he knew she never made it.

_Sometimes, on the meteor with the trolls, he hears the laughter of a girl he thinks to be dead. He quickly dismisses it as a trick, but there is always that glimmer of hope that blooms from the impossible..._


End file.
